The subject disclosure generally relates to displaying screens in a computer system, and, in particular, to generating a screen layout for a BIOS display.
The Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) is a program that is loaded by a computer during initial startup. The BIOS establishes the basic interfaces for the computer processor and enables the processor to bootstrap an operating system. After an operating system is running, application programs may be loaded and run. The BIOS is typically stored in nonvolatile read-only memory (ROM).
During system bootup, the BIOS may display different screens to a user. For example, when the operating system is unable to boot, the BIOS can display one of several screens to indicate the cause of the failure. Each screen is typically saved as a separate image file, which can be large. Thus, a more efficient manner for displaying screens by a BIOS may be desirable.